Many modern day electronic devices (e.g., cameras, cellular telephones, computers, etc.) include image sensors. An image sensor may include an array of photodetectors and supporting logic. The photodetectors measure incident radiation (e.g., light) corresponding to an optical image and the supporting logic facilitates digital readout of the measurements. Further, an image sensor may be front-side illuminated (FSI) or backside illuminated (BSI).